Don't Bother
by jan 2.0
Summary: SongficDuo and Heero have a disagrement and Duo acts rashly. Can Heero get him in time? 1x2


disclaimer: i no own gundam wing, probably never will. [sniff] it's not fair! [crys] i also don't own 'Bother' by Stone Sour.  
  
an: anyway, this is just a short songfic to one of my favorite songs, 'Bother' by Stone Sour!  
  
haku: [rolls eyes] she is obsessive.  
  
bb2: your just jealous! anyway please review, and if ya'll didn't know yet, i'm quite fond of songfics.  
  
KEY:  
  
'blah' thoughts  
  
"blah" speech  
  
~blah~ song  
  
~`~  
  
Duo walked into the kitchen, in his normally hyper mood, smiling. He walked over to the microwave and pulled out a plate of food Quatre had put in there for him because he slept through breakfast.  
  
'Thank God for Q-man.' Duo thought happily. He sat in the dining room and ate his food quickly. Finishing, Duo went to the sink, rinsed his dishes and put them in the dishwasher.  
  
Suddenly, Duo heard a knock at the door and went to get it, but before he got it Heero, who had been in the living room, opened the door.  
  
"Oh, Heero!!" Relena squealed as she jumped on Heero and kissed him. Duo's eyes clouded over with tears and he turned away and quietly headed out the back door. Unknow to Duo, Heero threw Relena off and pushed her out, slamming the door in her face. Heero had seen the hurt look on Duo's face and headed outside to see what was wrong.  
  
~wish i was to dead to cry~  
  
Duo had walked out to Quatre's pond and sat down against a tree near the water's edge, trying not to cry from the injustice of it all.  
  
Suddenly, Duo saw a ripple appear in the pond, and then another. Duo looked skyward, his tears falling as swiftly as the rain.  
  
~my self-infliction fades  
  
stones to throw at my creator~  
  
Duo sighed as the sky started to pour. He smiled sadly at the gray sky.  
  
"I musta pissed off somebody major up there.[1]" Duo mummered, staring skyward. He hugged his knees to his chest and looked out over the water, his eyes swimming with emotion as his tears fell.  
  
~masochist to which i cater~  
  
'I knew it... Heero... he loves Relena... he doesn't even notice me unless he's calling me a baka...' Duo thought, looking at the rippling pond, it reflected the clash of emotions he felt inside. 'No one would even miss me, I bet. They'd probably be glad and better off when I'm gone.'  
  
~you don't need to bother  
  
i don't need to be  
  
i'll keep sliping farther~  
  
Duo seriously thought about jumping in the pond. He would drown because he never had learned to swim, being born on a colony.  
  
"Would you even care, or notice, I'm gone Heero...?" Duo wondered out loud, stepping up to the edge of the water, gazing down into its murky depths.  
  
~but once i hold on  
  
i won't let go 'till it bleeds~  
  
Duo stood at the edge, memories of all the fun times him, Heero, and the guys had had on missions.  
  
'None of them will even notice I'm gone...' Duo thought to himself sadly.  
  
~wish i was to dead to care  
  
if indeed i cared at all~  
  
"None of them know the real me, the one behind the mask, the one that just wants to be noticed..." Duo whispered, "all they did was take me in and use me when they need me... and when they didn't... they tossed me aside.. as if I was an old toy.."  
  
~never had a voice to protest  
  
so you feed me shit to digest~  
  
Duo smiled sadly, he had made up his mind. He closed his eyes and slowly fell forward.  
  
'Maybe... maybe it won't even hurt...' Duo thought.  
  
~i wish i had a reason  
  
my flaws are open season  
  
for this i gave up trying  
  
one good turn deserves my dieing~  
  
Duo hit the water with a big splash. Heero, who was five feet away when Duo had hit, stared as he was slowly swallowed up into it's musky depths, not even struggling to breathe.  
  
~you don't need to bother  
  
i don't need to be  
  
i'll keep slipping farther~  
  
"DUO!!" Heero screamed, horrified at the sight of his best friend drowning.  
  
~but once i hold on  
  
i won't let go 'till it bleeds~  
  
Heero ran to the pond, and without a seconds hesitation, jumped in. Grabbing Duo around the waist, Heero pulled Duo onto shore.  
  
"Duo?" Heero said, his eyes concerned and questioning at the same time. Duo looked up at Heero through soaking wet bangs as the rain kept pouring down relentlessly and whispered one word in a voice laced with pain, confusion, and hope.  
  
"Why?"  
  
~i wish i'd died instead of lived  
  
a zombie hides my face~  
  
"Why? Danmit Duo! I just saved your life! You know you can't swim! What were you thinking, pulling a stupid stunt like that?!" Heero said, anger laced in his voice.  
  
~shell forgotten with it's memories~  
  
"What do you care?! Why don't you go hang out with Relena?! Leave me alone!!" Duo said, bitter tears of betrayal pouring down his face.  
  
"What do you mean Duo? What are you talking about?" Heero asked, confused and shocked by Duo's outburst and tears.  
  
~diaries left with cryptic entries~  
  
"Relena! You love her! Go kiss her or something!" Duo said, his tears pouring down his heart-shaped face, mixing wiht the rain pouring down on them both.  
  
~you don't need to bother  
  
i don't need to be  
  
i'll keep slipping farther  
  
but once i hold on  
  
i won't let go 'till it bleeds~  
  
"Duo... Relena is like a sister to me... I love y-" Heero started, but was cut off as Duo shook his head frantically, his bangs shaking and whipping him in the face.  
  
"Liar! You don't, danmit Heero! Your just saying that!!" Duo said, turning away from him.  
  
~you don't need to bother  
  
i don't need to be  
  
i'll keep slipping farther~  
  
Heero grabbed Duo's chin and made him look him in the eye.   
  
"I love you Duo. Nothing can change the way I feel for you." Heero said, clearly staring into Duo's vivid violet eyes.  
  
~but once i hold on~  
  
"I-I love you too, Heero." Duo said, a real smile shining through his forgotten tears.  
  
"Good, now we can get outta this rain." Heero said, smiling as he picked up Duo. Duo 'eeped.'  
  
"I love you Heero, forever and always." Duo said, planting a kiss on Heero's lips.  
  
~i'll never live down my deceit~  
  
Heero smiled and kissed Duo back.  
  
~`~Owari~`~  
  
awww! fluffy!  
  
haku: ewww..   
  
bb2: aww, shut up! it's cute! please review, my first happy songfic!! [i think...]  
  
haku: [rolls eyes] dummy..  
  
ja! 


End file.
